


Green-eyed

by schwarmerei1



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not much Alicia doesn’t notice about Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed

They had slept together, Alicia was sure of it. Probably two nights ago if her judgement was correct. Actually, no, they had sex. Alicia doubted Kalinda slept with anyone. Probably she pulled her boots back on and left straight afterwards, or maybe she slipped away when Cary fell asleep. ****

It wasn’t Kalinda who gave it away of course -- she was as impenetrable as always. It was Cary -- not that he hadn’t gained some subtlety since being the junior associate who followed in the wake of Kalinda’s boots eagerly wagging his tail -- but Alicia could see it. They shared an office. She could see each time his gaze lingered, and the little smiles, and the slight rise of colour in his face whenever Kalinda came close to him. To anyone who was actually looking, Cary was as obvious as a simpering high school girl.

Not that it mattered of course, Alicia told herself as she turned the pages of her case law book with more force than necessary. It didn’t matter at all.

So Cary knew what Kalinda looked like naked now, knew what it felt like to be inside her body. Had sucked on her breasts, maybe he’d had his mouth on _that_ part of her too. Yes, definitely that. Cary would have tried to impress her.

Well, none of that actually meant anything. Cary didn’t know Kalinda any better than he did three days ago. No one actually knew Kalinda -- no one except Alicia.  
Alicia wondered if Cary thought he’d be different. He wouldn’t be. Even if he was, say he qualified to be a Donna rather than a Melinda, it would still end. It would probably end badly. It was pretty stupid of him not to realise that in the first place.

Quick movements and a flash of ebony hair in Alicia’s peripheral vision heralded Kalinda’s approach. She was on time. Each Friday afternoon towards close of business she would make the rounds of her active cases and update the lawyer in charge of her progress. Alicia was always her last stop, sometimes Kalinda lingered. The fact that her office now included Cary was coincidence. Kalinda lingered for her.

Kalinda went to Cary first, gave him a folder of surveillance photos. He was being professional despite her proximity, but Alicia was sure he was thinking more about how soon he could reasonably leave the office with her than whether David Lee’s latest client had a cheating spouse. Well he’d have to wait several more hours before he’d be able to unzip Kalinda and peel away her leather -- closing time was a technicality and they were expected to be at their desks longer.

Kalinda came to her last as she always did, handed her the final pieces of paper of the stack that had been in her hands. Alicia was just that little bit more aware than before of how Kalinda’s body moved when she walked, how liquid her dark eyes were as they held hers as she approached. She didn’t look at the papers, they could be the winning piece to a ten million dollar legal puzzle, but right now Alicia didn’t care.

“I’d love to go for drinks after work.” Alicia smiled warmly. She felt rather than saw a tiny reaction from Cary. Maybe he had some foolish notion of taking Kalinda out to dinner, somewhere you needed a platinum credit card to get a table. Kalinda wouldn’t care.

Kalinda didn’t look at Cary.

“Do you have time tonight?” Alicia continued. She knew Kalinda wouldn’t refuse her.

“Yeah, of course.”

As it should be.

“Good. I should be ready about eight.” Or maybe later if it suited her.

“Sure.” Kalinda had her small pleased smile and that lilt to her voice that Alicia had started to notice creep in on occasion. She didn’t look at Cary as she left the room.

Alicia did though. She smiled at him as if there were no reason not to before bowing her head over papers. Kalinda wasn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some housekeeping and found I'd never posted this little one to AO3.


End file.
